Inevitable Equinox
by VIII Dusky Keys XII
Summary: A/U. Sora and his brother Roxas, go to help their step brothers through abuse, while struggling in their own little relationships, while Aqua learns to accept who she really is for all that she is, and Larxene struggles to break from her troubled past. Other pairings included. RikuxSora/AxelxRoxas/LarxenexAqua/VanitasxVentus plus more. R&R!


_Hello! This is Aqua and I'm uploading a fic that me and my very good friend, XII created out of a role-play we have been working on for about a year now. Please tell us what you think and we'll be uploading more chapters up in the near future! Helpful criticism helps!_

_WARNING: There will be all homosexual pairings in this fic, well, for the most part. The pairings included are: Riku x Sora, Axel x Roxas, Larxene x Aqua, Kairi x Xion, Saix x Demyx, Slight Riku x RepliRiku, Isa x Lea, Vanitas x Ventus, Slight Vanitas x Terra, And slight Vanitas x Riku. Oh, and there is slight Lexaeus x Larxene (which is kinda like rape, to be honest. But that won't be for a long while yet. )_

_Disclaimer: We do not own the characters or any of the scenes from the game. The only thing we do own is our own messed up imaginations. _

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Reconnections **  
_

The sun was already starting to set as Roxas stepped onto the clocktower. He glanced around and looked down at the ground below; two sea-salt ice creams already melting onto his hands. "He still isn't here yet..." He muttered, wondering if Sora would even show up at all. His brother had some running around to do after school and said he would meet up with him, but he hadn't shown up yet. Roxas was starting to wonder if he got kidnapped by Kairi or something.

"Hey!" The voice of his twin brother rang out, making Roxas spin on his heels to see his brother rushing up to him. He panted hard and grinned. "Sorry I'm late. Kairi needed help with math and practically forced me to go with her to her house. I told her you were waiting, but you know how she is. She never listens too well."

"I wasn't timing you, you know." Roxas teased, taking a bite out of his ice cream while handing the other one to his brother, who took it happily.

"I know, I just don't like to keep people waiting." Sora plopped down onto the edge of the clock tower, swinging his feet as he ate the ice cream. It wasn't exactly his favorite, but his brother loved it, so he figured he should try to love it as well. Roxas went to sit down beside his brother, staring out over the skyline.

"Being up here reminds me of the old days in the Organization." The blonde said with a sigh. The Organization was a group of kids led by a man who was in his twenties, and as Sora would put it, they were a bunch of mean, heartless people who thought they were better than everyone else. As much as he hated it, his brother, Roxas, had been pulled into their grasp. Luckily, within a couple of years, the gang died down and everyone split up and went their seperate ways.

Sora glanced over to Roxas and grinned, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. "Missing him?" He asked teasingly, nudging him in the side. Roxas rolled his eyes and grinned.

"No, Sora. Just finish your ice cream, alright?" He said, licking the ice cream stick clean of the blue, dripping liquid. "Hey, have you heard from Riku lately?"

Roxas couldn't help but notice the flushed look on Sora's face, which only made him smirk. "Or maybe you have and you're just refusing to tell me. I know the two of you haven't talked much lately. What's up with that?"

"It's nothing..." Sora muttered, tossing his losing stick over the edge of the tower and standing up. "Maybe we can go hang out on the beach later with Riku. It's going to be a really nice night tonight. Good enough for some late night swimming." He winked and moved to help Roxas up. Roxas stood and stared down at the ice cream stick in his hand. There was a small crown and the words 'WINNER' written on it.

"Hey, Sor. This looks like your necklace." Roxas stated, pointing at it. He placed the stick into Sora's hands. The blonde had gotten so many wins and Sora never won, so he decided to be a little bit generous and give him his first winner.

Sora only beamed. "Yeah, it does. Thanks, Rox. I think I'll give this to Riku. He loves sea-salt ice cream, too. Hey, want to go do something? We could go to the island, or-"

"Or, Roxas could come see the one person he hasn't talked to in a long time." A voice lazily drawled out from behind them. The twins turned instantly to see the familiar redhead leaning against the tower, smirking at the two of them.

Roxas' heart stopped. Everything did. He jumped up, stepping forward, running over the all too familiar body, that same voice ringing through his ears. His hands shook a little and his palms began to sweat. Finally gaining the courage to speak, he nearly shouted, "I thought you were done with everyone from the Organization! Especially me!" Roxas could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he knew that if he let them fall, Axel would only make fun of him. Before Roxas could even help himself, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, hugging him tightly as if afraid to let him go.

Axel stare down at the blonde locks, a look of surprise on his face. "Stop being a girl. It's kinda creepy." Was all he could say as he patted his head. "I missed you, alright? I can't just leave my best friend because of some stupid gang bullshit like that. It wouldn't be right, ya know?"

Roxas only sniffled, trying hard to be quiet. There he was, holding onto the biggest crush of his life and his brother stood there, watching the entire scene. It was utterly embarrassing, but he couldn't seem to pull himself away. At least, not until he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He quickly pulled away and turned so that Axel couldn't see his face. His eyes wandered to his brother, who only smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Axel, feeling awkward, looked over to Sora. "Nice to see you, baby brother." He teased, pushing himself off of the wall. Sora only smiled and gave a small wave while shoving the ice cream stick in his pocket.

Roxas, realizing how stupid he must look, shifted his gaze to Sora, his eyes wide with an idea. "Riku! Let's go get Riku!"

"R-Riku? Right now? But what if he's busy?" Sora protested as his twin grabbed his arm, attempting to tug him towards the steps of the clock tower. Axel followed closely behind, his eyes lingering on Roxas' ass.

Sora's words made Roxas stop in his tracks. What if Riku was busy? Then he definitely wouldn't want Roxas and Axel around. He would just kidnap Sora, leaving the two of them alone and Roxas wouldn't allow that. It would be way too awkward to be alone with Axel after not seeing him for an entire year.

Sora, stopped and saw the look in Roxas' eyes and understood instantly what he was thinking about. "Maybe we can force him to hang out with us." He suggested, before leading the way down the steps.

Roxas felt a bit better after Sora said that, but he knew that if Riku didn't want hang out, Sora would follow after him like a lost puppy. That's how his brother was. "Sora, where is Riku, anyway?"

"Probably at his home on the island." Sora said, letting go of his brother's hand. "Let's take the train, it's faster." He grinned and started to sprint. Roxas couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Come on, Axel. If we don't catch up with him now, we never will." He said, taking the redhead's hand and running after the brunette. Almost as soon as Roxas grabbed his hand, he thought about letting go, feeling really stupid for doing it without thinking.

Instead of letting go of the larger male's hand, he held it tightly, tugging Axel along at full speed. Axel couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the blonde's bold movements. When he had met the blonde, he remembered how shy and quiet the teen was and he had always wondered why a kid like him had been brought into the Organization.

"Being bold, aren't we?" He teased, which made Roxas quickly let go of his hand and turn to glare up at him.

"Sh-Shut up." He snapped before turning to run off without holding onto Axel this time. As soon as the blonde went to run, he tripped over his own feet and landed flat on the pavement. Axel wasn't fast enough to catch Roxas as he landed, but he helped him up as soon as he could. Roxas seemed to be okay, except for a few scratches on his hands and knees.

"Be more careful, princess." Axel said, only to be pushed away from the highly embarrassed blue eyed boy.

Sora stood from his spot at the ticket counter. "Roxas, stop being a clutz." He called out, waving their tickets in the air. "I bought our tickets! Let's go."

Roxas flushed and walked forward. The train ride was awkwardly silent, with Sora staring out the window and Roxas staring down at his scraped up hands. Axel leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes shut. Seemingly unaware that he was speaking aloud, Roxas blurted out, "How much do you like Riku?" He glanced over towards Sora, who quickly reddened, keeping his gaze focused on the scenery outside.

"I should be asking you the same thing about Axel." Sora muttered, clutching the seat.

Roxas reddened just as much as Sora did and he rolled his eyes. "I was just asking a simple question, Sora. Seriously." Axel didn't say anything, but opened an eye to stare at Roxas for a second.

"I was too." The brunette replied as he stood up when the train came to a halt. He grinned, placing his hands behind his head, and walking out of the train. "Come on, Riku's house is down this way."

"Go ahead of us." Axel spoke up, resting a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "We'll catch up with you." Sora gave them an odd look but shrugged his shoulders and ran off towards Riku's house.

Roxas, feeling awkward that Axel practically forced the two of them to be alone, spoke up, "I only grabbed your hand so you wouldn't get lost." He explained, as if to clarify why he had done so.

"So I wouldn't get lost? Like I believe that." Axel chuckled, letting go of the younger's shoulder and shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He began to stroll slowly down the boardwalk, "I was thinking we should have time to catch up and all. Remember? How we used to be when you first joined the Organization? I was always paired up with you, you know. To show you the ropes and all."

Roxas flushed and nodded his head, trying to focus on other things than Axel. "I missed you, Ax." He said after a moment. Axel merely grinned and reached over to ruffle his blonde locks.

"I missed you too, kid."

* * *

_Alrighty, so, here's the first chapter. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but the upcoming ones will go along much more smoothly than this one did. Trust me. Anyway, enjoy and review, please. We would love to hear back from you! :D_

_**~Aqua**_

_**~XII**_


End file.
